My hero Academia Revisioned
by alexrusso89
Summary: Inspired by Gokai Doctor Midoriya Kat dreams of being a hero however she is Quirkless, well not for mich longer upon reciveing One For All from All Might. She sets out to attend U.A. And become a hero
1. Quirkless

"All Might is so cool!" Midoriya Kat declared while sitting and watching a rerun of one of All Might's greatest battles.

"Endeavor wouldn't stand a chance in a fight against him!" Bakugo, her best friend, would told her excitedly. His blonde hair was complimented by his large amount of freckles covering his face and his brown eyes that watched the screen in awe.

"Did you know he went to UA?" Kat asked him, and Bakugo shook his head. "It's like one the best schools to become a hero!"

"We should go then!" Bakugo announced suddenly.

"Yeah! Let's make a promise. Both of us are gonna work hard and get into UA!" Kat said with Bakugo nodding and accepting it.

I don't think either of us truly knew the work that laid ahead of us. We learned that the reality was that men aren't created equal. Since superpowers were discovered all across the world, but the cause was never identified. Before anyone knew it, dreams had become reality. The world has become a superhuman society, and about 80% of the world's population now has some kind of special trait. The profession that everyone once dreamed about and admired came into the limelight. Heroes arose from the ashes of the old society and to counter that, villains came as well. With the world's governments attempting to reform law to fit the new world that they were faced with, crime rose exponentially. Those heroes with courage unlike other stepped forward and started performing incredible acts straight out of a comic book. Heroes were soon accepted, and it was recognized as an actual profession. Based on their performance, they are paid by the government and gain fame among the masses. That's the world we live in.

-Ten years later-

"I can't believe the entrance exam is just a couple months away," Steven sighs as the two of them walk back from school.

"I wish we could've taken that exam for recommendations," Steven admits, but they both knew that was impossible due to only special cases get that exam.

As they both continue walking home, they both start to smell something foul in the air, smoke.

"A fire!?" Kat exclaims worriedly turning and seeing smoke rising from a nearby building.

"Let's go and see which hero shows up!" Steven says excitedly racing off with Kat running quickly behind him. The two of them arrive to find the building in a raging inferno with a large crowd surrounding it.

"Where's the heroes?" One of the people in the crowd would ask while a mother cries out for her child who's still inside the building.

"This is crazy, usually someone is always around." Kat retorts as Steven just clenches his fists.

"Hey, hey! Don't do it. You cant use your quirk" Kat tells him worried that he'll activate his Quirk to save the people in the building.

Steven

Quirk: Water Control!

This Quirk allows for the user to have complete control over any existing water! However, it cannot create water and doesn't work nearly as well with salt water.

Water begins from a nearby fire hydrant. "Kat, we both can't sit here and do nothing!" He shouts at Kat.

I'm going in." Kat says running towards the building " Kat wait you dont have a- Steven stops talking when Kat jumps through a window! and lands on the mostly burnt wooden floor, Kat then starts looking around for anyone still inside.

Midoriya Kat

Quirk: Qurikless

Kat stumbles a little as her head gets a little groggy from the smoke which doesn't help, Kat quickly covering her mouth and nose with her glove. Kat begins to hear distant crying which She makes her way towards only to find a door blocked by a wooden support beam that's already fallen. Kat immediately collapses against the wall, but manage to keep it together as She sees the little girl in the corner generating fire and crying aloud.

"H-hey, don't worry. Your Mom is waiting for you outside." Kat tries to remain calm, but the child can't hear her over all her screaming. Suddenly, a figure jumps through the window holding his hands out and absorbing the flames from the little child. It takes Kat a second due to the smoke, but She almost immediately knows who it is. "Endeavour the fire superhero!"

"Reckless kid, what do you think you're doing!" He shouts at Kat as he picks up the little girl and Kat then jumping out the window! He lands suddenly with the air getting almost knocked out of Kat.

"Midoriya, are you alright!?" Steven asks as he runs over. Kat coughs from the smoke but give him a thumbs up.

"You..." Endeavour lets out as the Mother runs over crying as she picks up her daughter. Suddenly he jumps in front of Steven and Kat with weirdly black tentacles stabbing into him causing him to scream in pain. "AHHHHH"

"Seriously, I calculated this to just draw. But I get two more brats than I didn't count on." A villain retorts stepping out from the corner covered from head to toe in a black suit. The black tentacles begin to omit a red light as Endeavour begins to emit heat from his body.

Kat looks at the situation and suddenly tackle Steven out of the way as a stream of fire barely misses them. A body controlling Quirk!?"

"Bingo!" The villain remarks proudly as the controlled Endeavour turns to us. "And he's all fired up from that poor child's outrage, what a fortunate time for me."

Steven pauses thinking, "Wait, I know you! You're Whiplash!" Steven figures out with Kat getting an idea due to our knowledge of his Quirk. Kat looks at Steven who nods with Kat assuming he knows what She's planning.

"Well you're just on a roll. Too bad that it won't matter." Whiplash remarks as Endeavour turns to Steven and Kat and fires a concentrated blast of fire at them.

"You're right, it won't." Steven said having formed a water shield to protect himself.

"Wait, where's-" Whiplash is about to retort as " DETROIT SMASH!" Rings out through the air " Shit" suddenly All Might's fist knocks Whiplash on the ground.

"FEAR NOT I HAVE ARRIVED" All Might shouts triumphantly. The tentacles would retract from Endeavour with him falling down to his knees.

In the following moments, many other heroes would arrive and take control of the situation with ambulances arriving to administer first aid to those harmed. Both Steven and Kat got a stern talking to from the police for using our Quirks even Kat is Quirkless, but got left off the hook due to the situation and what happened.

Endeavour suddenly begins walking over to them limping a little. "It seems I owe you two a thanks. Ever consider becoming students at U.A."

"Thank you sir, but we didn't really do anything. It was pure luck that Jayce had a water quirk to counter yours and help the situation." Kat retorts feeling a little off for it being so lucky of a fight.

"No, what you did was fit of heroes. I believe you both will make into U.A. and become amazing heroes one day. Look me up when you do!" Endeavour tells them then begins to take off. "See you two!"

"Bye!" They both respond before chuckling.

All Might however was still around having returned to the scene in his true form. He was looking at Kat with a thinking expression on his face.


	2. All Might

It is the sunlight that wakes her. Her eyes snap open and the dim remains of a headache fade from her skull. Did She doze off? She doesn't remember being tired. The trip to Tokyo hadn't been a long one. She reaches up to rub her eyes.

The subway car continues to rattle along, and the brief glimpse of day vanishes as they race back underground.

"A mental shutdown?" Two schoolgirls stand by the train car's door, arms wrapped around handrails, heads dipped together in conversation.

"Mmmhmm," the second girl says. "I heard about it online. Apparently the guy's brain just went 'splat' or something and he drove the bus right into a store."

"Geez, that's scary."

"That's not all, I heard the same thing happened to that subway engineer who crashed that train last week."

The first girl frowns, "But, can that really happen to someone? I mean, I know there's that aneurism thing that kills you instantly, or something, but it doesn't make you act crazy, right?"

The second replies with a shrug and a giggle. "Who knows? Maybe there's some kind of gas in the subway tunnels that made him go crazy."

"Don't say that when we're on the subway!"

Midoriya's attention drifts away. They weren't talking about anything, not really. Just rumors and nonsense. She doesn't need to pay attention. She doesn't need to care. She keeps her eyes on the floor for the rest of the trip.

The train reaches a subsidiary station just south of Shibuya, and Modoriya steps off and mixes with the people on the platform. Hsr shoulders slump forward, her hands are shoved deep in her pockets of her All Might hoodie, her eyes are fixed on the ground. She walks. She occasionally checks the GPS on her phone. She says nothing. She looks at nothing. She tries to think nothing.

She walks.

The sheer amount of people in Tokyo doesnt bother her. She is not from a small town - it's only an hour's ride north - but never has she been to a place so congested. Hundreds of pedestrians slide past her on the sidewalk. Their eyes look everywhere but at her. She is fine with this.

A moment is all she allows herself to marvel when she reaches Shibuya. The mass of people, when looked at in a certain way, seems like its own entity, a creature of a million limbs spiraling out and snaking its way through the streets and alleys. A thing with a mind, a consciousness, of its own. It is a daunting thought.

Everything stops.

Everything.

Midoriya looks up and around.

"Hey kid, keep it moving!" Midoriya turns and finds Bakugo scowling at her . "Oh its Midoriya, Get the fuck out of my way." Bakugo shakes his head in disgust. "Go fuck off already."

Sane again, Midoriya continues to the station, her posture stooped, her eyes on the ground. She does her best to look as uninteresting and innocent as possible.

Yongen-jaya. The place feels forgotten. More storefronts are shuttered than open. The people, few in number, walk with the easy familiarity of those who have been here for years. It is both intimate and strange. Midoriya supposes there could be some charm to this neighborhood, but it is hidden beneath the grit that cakes everything.

She passes a hole-in-the wall medical clinic, a shuttered movie theatre, and a convenience store in her search for Cafe LeBlanc. Her directions are not precise, and her GPS has difficulty tracking her location.

LeBlanc is a small storefront across from a bathhouse, its sign small and unobtrusive. Like the rest of Yongen-jaya, it feels like an afterthought, swallowed by the whole of Tokyo.

Nerves set in. She knows nothing about Toshinori Yagi, the man who had invited her to LeBlanc. He is not a friend. Midoriya does not know why this man has invited her, but she no longer questions things. This has all been arranged.

She opens the door to LeBlanc and steps inside. Her eyes take a moment to adjust to the dim interior. A series of booths line the wall, with a parallel bar alongside. It smells of cook smoke, coffee, lacquer and leather. It is the same inside as out, small, cramped and quiet.

A man sits on a stool. He wears a pink shirt beneath an ivory apron. His hair, though receding, is a lustrous black, and his beard is stylized into a point. A newspaper is in his hands, but the man looks bored. At the sound of Midoriya's entrance, the man glances at him over the tops of his glasses.

The two regard each other for a moment, as Midoriya tries to decide what to say. Then the man sighs and says, "I take it you're Midoriya Kat?"

Midoriya opens her mouth to reply, but her words stumble out in a mishmash. She clears her throat and says, "Uh, yes sir."

The man folds the paper and deposits it onto the counter with practiced hands. "I'm Sojiro Sakura. Come with me." He pushes himself off the stool and walks deeper into the store. Midoriya hesitates, then follows. Just past the tables is a bathroom, and just past the bathroom is a narrow stairwell. Sojiro plods upwards and out of sight. Midoriya takes the steps at a quicker pace.

Sojiro stands in the center of a cluttered, dusty attic. Bags, boxes, books, and tools lay scattered around the tops of tables, desks, shelves and a couch. An uncovered bed sits shoved in the far corner, beneath the window with a man sitting on it. "She's here," Sojiro says. Akira doesn't know what to say. The place is big, but it's more of a storage area than anything else. "Excellent," Toshinori says. Then the man leaves, without as much as a handshake.

Midoriya moves to the bed and drops her bag. She sits down on the thankfully clean sheets.. "Hm. Not bad, I guess." By the time Toshinori's gaze turns to Midoriya, " I deem you worthy " Midoriya nods. "Wait what." She turns to Toshinori " I deem you worthy to inherit my power of the One for All."

"Thank you," Midoriya blurts out.

Toshinori nods " Ok we have three months till the U.A. Enterance exam. We are going to train till then, Ill contact you tomorrow." He walks down the steps and vanishes.

Midpriya stares down the stairwell for a while. She bites the inside of her mouth, hard, until she tastes a bit of blood. She does this because she will not cry. She will not cry.

She will not cry.

Then, exhausted, she gets up and heads home.


	3. Dreams

Rikido Sato would sit up from his chair and sigh while wiping some of his black hair out of his eyes. "What do you want Hanta Sero?"

"I'm ready this time, I'll beat you!" Sero declares aloud. A girl stands up out of her desk, her name is Toru Hagakure, a blonde we think and well-developed girl who just sort of stares between Sato and Sero.

"Again, with this? Has me beating you five times before not enough?" Sato scoffs piercing Sero with his green eyes that cause Sero pause before Sero takes a step back and put his hands up.

"It's different this time!" Sero exclaims with Sato lazily putting up his hands as well. Before Sero knows it, He's suddenly on the ground with a bit of blood coming out of his nose.

"Different? Sero, you always be the same. Stop embarrassing yourself." Sato retorts causing Seri to look down in self pity before charging out of the room.

Toru walks over to Sato curiously, "That was some fast movements there,"

"Do you have a problem with me too?" Sato asks coldly with Toru shaking her head.

"Just observing," Toru says as she walks out to find Sero and Bakugo in the hallway with Sero banging his head against his locker.

Eventually, Sero bolts heading for the exit. As he makes it out, He's suddenly pushed down the rest of the stairs falling over and tumbling onto the concrete.

"What the hell!?" Seri shouts angrily as he looks up to see a few bullies making their way to continue what they started.

"Heard you tried fighting Sero again today. We can't have you fighting people here in this school, so we just have to do the heroic thing and kick your ass." One of them retorts so with such confidence that it makes me upset.

Sero manages to get back up to his feet, as Bakugo arrives "You're not fooling anybody. You just like hurting people."

"And you're any different Mr. Hothead?" Another one chimes in making Bakugo grit his teeth. "Going around fighting every week, you seem more like the bully than us."

"Shut up dammit!" Bakugo shouts as He extends his arms and beginsto concentrate with the heat beginning to swell.

Katsuki Bakugo

Quirk: Exploding sweat

This Quirk allows for the user to create explosions based around the user's body sweat.

"See? Just a hot head." A third bully laughs as his arm suddenly extends punching Bakugo across the mouth. Bakugo reels back and before He knows it one of the bullies has super speeded their way right beside him and kick him into a railing.

"Big Fucking...mistake." Bakugo retorts as the third one prepares to launch his fist again when suddenly Bakugo reach out his extended hands " Napalm Grendade!" causing his skin to start burning.

"ACK! WHAT THE HELL!?" The bully shouts as the second one steps in with his foot beginning to enlarge as he sends a kick hurdling Bakugo's way. Bakugo quickly steps back to avoid the kick. The first bully starts running around launching into a tackle to try and get Bakugo pinned down. However, suddenly a hand reaches out grabbing him by the face and slamming him into the dirt.

"Oi, who said you lot could go around fighting whoever you pleased!?" Midiroya shouts at them as they suddenly begin to back away.

"You got lucky this time Katsuki," The first bully retorts as he motions for his crew to follow him which they do.

"Fuck you" Bakugo shouts at Midoriya.

"They're right you know. You did get lucky this time." Sero remarks causing Bakugo to grit his teeth.

"I would've handled it," Bakugo says before leaving, Sero bends down to grab his bag that fallen.

"Maybe, but I don't think so." Toru chirps as she jumps over to the railing and begins walking alongside Sero.

"What do you want?" Sero asks her.

"I'm just here to observe, plus it seemed like you could use a little help." Toru responds as they continue to walk together.

Sato gets up and begins walking out after having grabbed his things. "What is that fool thinking? All I ever do is beat him up, so why is he still trying to stick around?"

Suddenly, three students go rushing past him with one of them holding a burnt arm "Shit, man are you okay?"

"My arm is messed up dude!" One of them yells aloud with Sato overhearing them.

"That Bakugo is gonna get what's coming to him!" What seemed like the leader of the students would shout with Sato sighing.

"Of course, it was Katsuki." Sato thinks to himself as the leader runs off. Sato sighs and follows reluctantly.

Sero sits down on a bench to take a break from walking like he does every day on the way back to the house. "You're taking this observing thing too far,"

Toru shook her head he thinks as she next to him. "Observing will only get me so far, now I'm planning."

"You're crazy," Sero comments casually causing her to roll her eyes.

"Like you're any better 'Tape boy'." Toru remarks causing Sero to grit his teeth. They sit in silence for a second when suddenly a distant sound can be heard.

"Kat...Su...Ki.!" Suddenly the boss bully comes speeding into the scene grabbing Bakugo by the collar and dragging him through the dirt.

"Ack!" He manages to spit out some leaves that get in his mouth, but the guy won't stop running. Bakugo focus's creating a small expolsion that He slams against his foot causing him to trip and fall over dropping Bakugo. As he drops Bakugo, Bakugo goes flying across the dirt and concrete with massive scrapes going down his right arm. "You… you just messed up big time."

"How so!? I'm still faster than you, you won't be able to hit me!" The boss shouts at Bakugo confidently as He straddles his more hurt arm against his chest.

"Then prove it," Bakugo taunts. The boss grins and charges forward when suddenly a wall of fire erupts between the two of them. "You…"

Todoroki steps out releasing the fire wall. "Go. Home." Todoroki directs to the bully who was shaking before turning around and speeding off.

Bakugo clenches his fist and get into a fighting stance, "You wanna go to!?"

Todoroki suddenly turns around and sighs, "I'm going to UA. If you want to fight, enter too."

Sato, Sero and Toru finally catches up running over just as Todoroki walks off. "You okay?"

"Better than okay, I'm going to UA." Bakugo grins clenching his fist.

"We are going too!" She declares suddenly surprising them all.

"You wanna observe us that badly?" Sero asks curiously as she nods.

"Like I said, I'm making a plan and it's gonna be badass! Going to UA just gives me better chances to make it a success." Toru reasons confidently causing them to pause before chuckling before grimacing.

"Hospital now, UA training tomorrow. We've only got a month after all." Sero says with Toru nodding as they all walk with Bakugo to the hospital.


	4. Enterance Exam

Katsuki Bakugo walks towards the entrance of UA looking at the amazing building in front of him when suddenly He's slapped on the back by Todoroki causing him to fall forward.

"Man, this is pretty cool, huh?" Toru retorts giggling that Bakugo fell.

Katsuki growls as he stands back up, "I hope you can run tapeboy cause im going to fucking kill you " Katsuki says bitterly making her actually laugh aloud.

"Hey are you okay?" A voice pops in with causing Midoriya to look over to see a brown-haired girl staring curiously.

"Um, yeah." Midoriya remarks glaring at Katsuki.

"Oh well, I hope you do well in the Exam! My name is Ochaco Uraraka." She explains excitedly before running off suddenly.

"A completely weirdo if you ask me," Katsuki suddenly retorts with Midoriya sighing. Suddenly off to the side, a brown haired boy would shriek in excitement.

"UA HOLY CRAP!" Steven exclaims as he makes it to the gate.

"THIS IS MY MOMENT!" Steven declares weirding Toru and Sero out as they all continue into the building.

"I have to prove myself here. There's no other time." Midoriya think to herself, Steven nods like he read her mind.

The two take heir first step forward and walk into the UA building where they're directed to a room filled with only seats and a stage at the bottom. The two of them take their seats and look around eagerly at the other students.

A funky looking man begins to make his way up onto the stage and takes the mic. "Welcome to today's live performance! Everybody say 'hey'!"

"HEY!" Steven and Midoriya shouts out with what's like a hundred other students staying dead silent.

"Thank you, examinees, 224 and 225! I'm here to present the guidelines to your practical! Are you ready!?" The man shouts into the crowd. "YEAH! This is how the test will go, my listeners! You'll be experiencing ten-minute long 'mock cityscape maneuvers. Bring along whatever you want! After this presentation, you'll each head to your assigned testing locations!"

Steven and Midoriya look down at their assigned testing grounds and realize it's different. "Probably due to them not wanting kids from the same middle school teaming up with each other,"

"That's fair," Midoriya says as they continue to listen to the weird funky man.

"Each site is filled with three kinds of faux villains. Points are awarded to defeating each to their respective difficulty levels. Use your Quirks to disable these faux villains and earn points! That's your goal, listeners! Of course, playing the antihero and attacking other examinees is prohibited!"

"This all seems pretty straight forward…" Sero remarks with Toru nodding.

"Something has to be up, this is the best school in the country. There has to be some sort of curveball." Katsuki echoes as Present Mic gets ready to continue.

"But of course, it won't be that simple, listeners! A zero-point faux villain will be deployed into each of the sites. These are going to be obstacles, so don't give them much thought in terms of taking it down. That's all from me! I'll leave my listeners with out school motto. The great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said, 'True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life.' PLUS ULTRA! Break a leg everyone!" Present Mic declares getting everyone pumped up as they all leave to their respective zones while being guided by UA personnel.

"Site A, I guess I'll just have to prove how much better I am then Sato with this first test!" Sero declares as he lines up with the other students at the door.

"This is my chance… to get into UA!" Midoriya looks around realizing everyone here is hoping for the same. "Steven… don't mess up."

"Only one chance, our chance!" Steven thinks to himself as he puts two water bottles on his waist. "It's a good thing they said I could bring anything. There'd be no guarantee there's working water in there."

"To further observe, I must kick some ass. Let's go!" Toru thinks to herself.

"START!" Present Mic declares suddenly with all the arenas opening up and the students pouring into the different sites.

Katsuki sprints forward. Ahead of him, he can immediately see two 1-point Faux Villains. However, before He can get to them two ice spike fly past him stabbing through the robots and causing them to explode.

"Sorry, maybe next time!" Todoroki shouts as he runs off.

"Crap," Katsuki shouts when suddenly a 2-point villain arrives in front of me. "HERE WE GO!"

Katsuki slams his fists into the robots causing them to explode.

Midoriya does her best to keep up with everybody else, but my strong suit was never speed. She separates from the rest of the students trying to find my own pack of faux villains to take care of, but to no avail. "C'mon, I can't fail here!"

She turns another street corner relieved as She finds a group of three 3-point villains. However, suddenly in a flash a boy fires a laser from his navel taking the three faux villains with ease. "Man, what a chore…"

"That was crazy!" Midoriya comments as She runs past him as he just shrugs.

Steven uses the water to slice through two more faux villains making my point total already 35 points. "I gotta keep going. Can't break our promise!"

He turns around to find another 3-pointer poised to attack him which he manages to block with a quickly made water shield, but it still manages to send him sprawling back. Steven prepares to retaliate when suddenly a firey fist comes in and smashes into it.

"43 points," The contestant who knocked the villain down states making Steven panic a bit a he begins to run off looking for another batch of villains.

Katsuki drops down in the middle of a group of four 3-pointers and just yawn. The four robots raise their arms and prepare to slice into him which they do.

Katsuki holds out his hands and causing an expolsion taking all four robots in one go. "Another step in my plan completed,"

"Are we ready?" The Principal would ask Present Mic who would nod. "Now we get to see what these possible new students are made out of,"

"I-I can't find anything!" Midoriya begins to panic as She sees another group smashed by some sort of speed Quirk wielder. Midoriya is about to turn as suddenly a massive gust of wind pressure is blasted through the streets nearly knocking her off her feet. She looks up and gulps is worry. "Th-the zero-point obstacle!"

Midoriya looks in awe as an easily 20 story faux villain comes from around the corner having been finally deployed.

"Will they run? Will they fight? Will they focus? This is what we must know about our possible new students." The principal retorts as the massive zero-pointer is deployed in each of the testing sites. "What are you made of?"


End file.
